Mauretania
as it exists today.]] Mauretania, also known as the Empire of Mauretania or the Mauretanian Empire (Mauretanian: al'Imperija al'Mauretanija), sometimes Mauretanie (from Phenixien, Maurétanie) is a former country that existed between the year 42 until 299. Mauretania was a multinational empire located in northern Melania. Centered on its capital city of Ouahran, nowadays Oran, it stretched from the Mauré Strait on the west to the Cislendian Ocean on the east and south to the equator line, encompassing parts (or the entirity) of territory currently belonging to Porto Capital, Stervia, Listonia, Ordland and San Patricio. Originating as a subdivision of the Mounist Iparalaspuqui of the Asteri peninsula, in southwestern Eras, the seafaring Mauretanians conquered and settled the native states and Longerathian colonies in what is now Porto Capital starting on the year 40, then expanding to the east over the next decades. Despite the initial conquering furour, however, the Mauretanian Empire became a land of religious freedom, where all faiths could coexist peacefully. The original culture and institutions of the natives were not supressed by the new Imperial authorithies, but rather incorpored Mauretanian elements. This rather benign behaviour by the Mauretanian elites, however, was limited to the corelands of the empire. Starting on the year 173, Mauretanian troops initiated the conquest and colonization of Afrazure. A programme of settling of the fertile Afrazurean lands by Mauretanian and Longerathian colonists was followed by the brutal resettlement of the native populations with disastrous consequences. The 2nd century saw the reform of the colonization system and the abandonment of the more brutal practices, while the Mauretanian army spent several decades supressing local rebellions. Meanwhile, Mauretania itself experienced a series of conservative regimes, popular revolts and economical recessions, culminating in the military dictatorship of 266-286. While the last Mauretanian soldiers disengaged from Afrazure in 288, new economical crisis hit the empire in the 280s and 290s, culminating in the revolts of 299. Following a series of local uprisings, the Emperor of Mauretania appealed to nearby Ordland for help. The Republic of Ordland sent troops to the conflict areas and established a protectorate over Mauretania. The Ordlandic-Mauretanian forces, however, were defeated on the Mauretanian War of April-May 299 against the San Patricio and Brolecia independence movements. The war ended with a series of referendums across the old Empire which confirmed the borders of the new states, while establishing the rump Empire of Mauretania under Ordlandic Protection which survives to this day. History In-depth information on the history of Mauretania can be found on the Portocapitalian history article. * The Mauretanian Empire * Mauretanian-Afrazurean War * The colonization of Afrazure * The Trails of Blood * Administrative reforms * The Iron Years * Second Afrazurean War and the fall of the junta * The fall of the Empire * The Mauretanian War * Conclusion of the Mauretanian war Government The Mauretanian Empire was a monarchy - an Absolute Monarchy from its founding until the July Reforms of 226, then a constitutional one from then on, except for the military dictatorship period of 268-286. The Emperor of Mauretania was an elected post, selected by his predecessor from a number of noble candidates - this makes it one of the few elective monarchies of history. Daily governance was in the hands of the direct-elected Imperial Parliament and the Council of Ministers - which convened to select the empire's Prime Minister. Nowadays, the Emperor of Mauretania sits with his court in Newton, Ordland, where he exercises the Caliphate - the worldwide leadership of Mauretanian Mounism. The Empire of Mauretania was divided in seven provinces headed by hereditary viceroys hailing from the native nobilities: Oran, Isly, Djurdjura, Chelif, Zab, Mzab, and Grand Sud. The provinces were further divided in vilayets and elayets with varying degrees of autonomy. Culture Being a continent-wide multinational empire, several different languages and many different religions existed in Mauretania. Religious freedom was secured from the beginning of the empire with the Four Rules of God. The sincretism between Mounism and the local religions gave origin to Mauretanian Mounism. Mauretanian was the working language of the government and, together with prestigious Phenixien, the language of the elite and the nobility.